nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunting For Ingredients And An Interesting Encounter
'Participants' Inuzuka Unaru 'Title: '''Collecting Ingredients: Rare Encounters 8/22/14 UnaruInuzuka: -Unaru brushed his hands together having just finished putting away the food he had just bought for himself. His eyes trailing lazily glanced over the full fridge he had just restocked both the fridge and in the cabinets next to it. His left hand brushed into his hair before snagging one of the apples he had within crunching down into it quite easily, he heard a yip behind him. Silver shards shifted watching his two ninken sitting and watching, with a slight roll of those slit eyes he took a kunai and cut a couple of pieces off tossing them to the two pups before he hopped to a open window of his. The two pups ate quickly before they hopped onto him and clung as he easily slipped outside and closed the window and took off into the city village he lived within.- UnaruInuzuka: -Just as he had come to land upon one of the roof tops he had found himself stopped by a tall figure. He paused a moment before looking up at the other, he saw the man holding out a scroll... A mission, he took the item as the chuunin shunshined way to no doubt deliver other missions to other shinobi. He broke the seal and with a flick of his wrist he had the paper of the scroll draped over his opposite arm as it had unrolled he glances down at it, silver shards flicked across the words quickly to read. Apparently another restaurant within the village needed a delivery of ingredients he gave a nod of his head. He can handle this, the first time he had done this he had only been here for a couple of days, now he knew he was capable of doing this on his own with little effort on himself. Rolling up the scroll he settled it into his pouch amongst his weapons scrolls and his rebreather. He took off towards the wooded area just inside the border of their village knowing to go out alone beyond the limits of the village itself was denied him. There was a slow scowl forming on his face at this reminder, he had lived for years outside these walls, maybe not all alone in that time frame but he had lived and thrived out there for the months he had been there. Now he was stuck in here and felt like he was being confined, a fact he had to constantly remind himself wasn’t as bad as it seemed.- UnaruInuzuka: -A sigh formed upon his lips as he let those silver shards roam over the area around him, if he remembered correctly there was plenty of edibles in this place, people just needed to know where to look. He then let his nose guide him a simple sniff detected ripe fruit berries and a few detectible mushrooms. Glancing at the two pups of his he motioned them to walk on their own.- “Go see if you can find some mushroom patches I’ll go get some of the berries, don’t get into trouble this time.” –He easily heard the ‘ok’ and ‘alright’ from the two from the simple yips they gave as they ran off, he often wondered when those two would shed the barking and talk more. He had only heard them speak basic human language less than a handful of times beyond their almost silent practice when they believed him sleeping, he can only hope they will keep up their own training on this. After a few moments of walking he had found the patch of berries and soon came to reach to his side and snagged a simple scroll of his, blank and ready to be used as a storage item. He rolled the item out and reaching into his pouch again took out an ink bottle and a writing brush, dipping the item into the black ink he let his hand carefully write out the seals to make the scroll become usable. It didn’t take long, a minute or so, it was a simple seal, one even a student at the academy could do, but he knew it so well he barely had to check it over more than once to be sure it was right. After this was done he reached into his pouch and removed a simple bag that had two peppermint sticks within. Removing the candy sticks he stashed them back into his hip pouch he shook the small cloth bag out and set to collect those berries in front of him. A smirk formed on his lips as he took note that they were blueberries. He moved along the patch occasionally taking one or two for his own mouth as he collected knowing there was plenty here to be a little lenient on this fact. After filling the bag he moved to the scroll and set the berries into a pile on the scroll and with a bit of chakra forced them into storage. His hand shifted and gently rolled the scroll back up before shifting back up to his feet. Eyes glanced around slowly before he gave off a sharp two toned whistle listening for a reply.- UnaruInuzuka: -It didn’t take too long before he heard the howl from one of the pups, he only waited a bit longer, thankfully his pause was worth it for he got another howl to his left, closer than the first, clearly Anryoku this time had found some edibles a bit closer than his little sister. As he walked along he periodically noticed some herbs, dill, basil, thyme, and a few other ones on this trail. Being careful not to kill the plants by taking too much he took a little from each he found placing them into the scroll every time and soon came upon the first of his two pups. He knelt down and glanced over what the other found, it was a good mix of mushrooms and he smirked softly rubbing his hand between the two pointed ears of his ninken, scratching the sensitive spot behind his right ear in the process.- “Their great, go to your sister I’ll be there soon.” –With a simple nod from the pup he had took off into the brush. Soon he came to start collecting the mushrooms as well, eventually taking what he could here and finding a trail of some along the way towards where he remembered hearing Buruus own call earlier. Eventually he made it to the patch of woods his pack had now came to be wrestling within. He couldn’t really blame them, they were puppies and whatever may become danger would most likely be noticed long before they got close. He finished up collecting the mushrooms along with a bit more herbs he noticed before sealing all of them within the scroll… now for the meat. He glanced around a moment and smirked slightly, he knew where they were, a large stream wasn’t far from this place, perfect place to catch a nice fish for the restaurant for the day. With this in mind he settled that scroll back into his pouch along with the bad and headed off towards the water only mildly aware of the rain that was starting to fall a bit harder than it was earlier.- UnaruInuzuka: -Soon enough he heard the sound of the rushing water and quickly afterwards saw it as well. He knew of there being many different rivers that flowed throughout this marshland like land, and knew even more of the many bodies of water that often hid more dangers than one would suspect. He shucked off his jacket and rolled up his pants legs and removing his shoes, his clothes may be soaked already from the rain that constantly flowed from heavens skies but he had learnt even the rain was warmer than what flowed thru the rivers here at this time of year. He waded out into the water the water even at the middle of the flow was only at knee height. He wouldn’t find those monster fish that often ran thru this country but he will still find some good sized ones none the less. He settled softly to the middle and seemed to become very still just barely hovered his finger tips at the waters surface. Eyes flicked back and forth but even his breathing had slowed to almost unnoticed along with drawing his own chakra back away from the surface of his form to almost seem to be unnoticed by anything that may take note of the energy within him. Of course there were other ways of fishing here. simply have his pups dive in at a point and scare the fish to the surface or to go and use a kunai and a bit of wire and walk the surface as he flung the weapon at the fish under the surface, however the thrill of being able to grab one and know you did it without help was the closest thing to a high he could get here that his instincts almost craved. He didn’t know how long he stood there with his back bent and not moving but soon enough he was able to take notice that the fish that usually ran from others presences were starting to congregate around him. The rain left so many ripples on the surface of the water but he could see just below him quite clearly. It was strange how even fish look to hide from a downpour even if it meant almost nothing to the creatures themselves. So when he found one, large enough around the middle as one of his thighs brush against his left calf he couldn’t waste the opportunity. He quickly struck forward shoving the fish into the riverbed to pin it, he hated doing this but he also dropped to his knees to keep from loosing the creature soaking his pants in the process. After a bit of a struggle he had found himself able to snag it by the gills and flung it out of the water to his arms as he got to his feet and started moving towards the rivers edge. Of course just as he had come to step onto land he heard his two pups start to growl. Distracted by the fish and the scent of it full in his nose his warning by his ninken were the first thing he had heard… the second warning was the deeper and much more feral sound of multiple other growls behind him.- UnaruInuzuka: -He turned and came face to face with a pack of three wolves… at least to his knowledge at this point. He lifted his head let his stance stay up and clearly not some prey to the animals itself. He watched seeing those golden orbs flick towards the meat he had gotten and almost knew instantly why they hadn’t attacked before now. He was kind of surprised one as himself would have to deal with a pack of hungry wolves of all things, but not something unexpected. There were many creatures living in these woods and a pack of wolves could be brushed aside making them desperate. With a bit of wire from a pocket he strung the fish thru the gills and mouth and hooked it upon one of the trees right near the rivers edge. He knew if he gave the fish the wolves they would only look for others to steal from, it was something he wished wasn’t true for he almost treasured seeing these creatures right now. So he only had one other choice, to run them off, he considered his options as he watched one then another seem to spread out while one, probably the alpha by the size and positioning of his head and tail, move forward snarling and bearing its teeth. He licked his lips almost hating this choice but unwilling to have to battle and possibly harm the creatures themselves. His features hardened, his mind shifted to a darker thought process and soon sent off a snarling growl of his own into the air, eyes sharp shoulders tense and hands almost clawing as he sent off a wave of chakra out at the canine that would unnerve anyone in its path. He didn’t need a single hand sign or a single warning to set off his own Killing Intent at the wolf. By the look in the eyes of the wolf it must have felt like it had been attacked by its own mate for the moment it got hit it had froze, and a second afterwards it had tucked tail and turned and ran. The two others seeming confused but seeing their leader take off they in turn ran as well. He waited a long moment, he didn’t fear the animals, he more likely feared for them, they were quite rare in this place and then being here was a oddity to see, he only wished he had gotten to see them on better terms.- “Sorry… hope you get to find some prey of your own, but believe me… It’s for your own good…” –His words weren’t meant to be heard, but almost a prayer that they will be fine. Brushing a hand softly thru his auburn hair he turned and replacing his jacket and rolling down his soaked pants legs before he slipped his sandals back on. He soon took the fish from its place in the tree and walked back towards the village proper his two ninken very close behind, they had never really met wolves before and he didn’t doubt the first time seeing their size probably surprised the small cat sized puppies.- UnaruInuzuka: -Soon he had walked down the street he was to deliver the food to and almost as quickly found himself knocking upon the back door of the restaurant itself. A moment later he had found himself greeted to enter the back after the cook had noticed the fish over his shoulder. Placing the fish on the counter and taking the scroll from its safe spot in his pouch he unrolled the scroll on a table he summoned the other food goods for the cook replacing his scroll to its rightful place once again. He reached into the same pouch and removed the mission scroll and unrolling it had the cook sign it saying it was delivered correctly. A smile of thanks and many grateful comments later he had found himself walking outside once again towards the main mission building. Taking the steps two at a time he made it towards the mission room and soon found himself in line. Shifting back and forth he waited and listened to the others chat as they waited. He wasn’t really one to constantly talk, only speaking when it was needed and often one to just listen. He still wasn’t one to interact with people as he should be but that was something that probably won’t be as easy a habit to break as other people have tried getting him to ease out of. After all a feral creature never can be fully tamed, they still will bite and still will believe others can come to be dangerous even when they are not, he wasn’t an exception to this rule. After a few minutes of waiting it was finally his turn, he allowed his hand to give the working chuunin his scroll, waited for him to take note and file it before signing for his pay and grabbing the Ryo offered before turning and heading out, maybe he should go try that one ramen shop he had noticed a while ago… but maybe a quick shower first… Even he knew he had the scent of fish all over him, and even a Inuzuka knew when not at least be presentable in a food place. So with this in mind he turned and headed towards his home to snag his wash basket and his trunks to head to the hot springs to get washed up.- 'End Results:''' Collected ingredients, mission completed.